fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
NextGen Bluevolt
The Next Generation The NextGen Bluevolt (more commonly called "Bluevolt") is the first home console gaming system created by NextGen Solo. It's control scheme is modeled after the Wii U, though with a much smaller and more egronomic frame. Also like the Wii U, it outputs full 1080p resolution graphics. The two newest models are the Bluevolt S and the Bluevolt X. Specs (Bluevolt S/Bluevolt X) Processor: Intel Core i3 2130-based at 3.4 GHz/Intel Core i7 2700K-based at 3.5 GHz Graphics: ATi Radeon HD 5770-based/ATi Radeon HD 6970-based Memory: 4GB RAM, 120GB HDD/8GB RAM, 320GB HDD External Media/Other Ports: 1 3.5mm Headphone jack, 1 3.5mm Microphone jack, 3 USB 2.0 ports, 2 USB 3.0 ports, HDMI port, RCA port, and power cord connector/1 3.5mm Headphone jack, 1 3.5mm Microphone jack, 5 USB 2.0 ports, 4 USB 3.0 ports, HDMI port, RCA port, audio port, and power cord connector Operating System: BluOS 2 (will update to BluOS 3)/same Controller Display: 600x400 4:3 orientation (Bluevolt 2 controller)/same General Disc Support: DVD, Blu-Ray/same Features Besides being able to play its games, the Bluevolt can read standard DVDs and Blu-Ray discs with music, pictures, or a movie stored on it. The Bluevolt also has an App Store called the Voltage Market, where you can download free & priced apps, games, and movies. Not only can the controller support a TV image on it, but it is also used for secondary menus and lists, much like GBA-to-Gamecube connectivity. Also, the SHiFT Online Store has special controller apps that you can launch from the console, which then displays a notification screen on the TV explaining that an app is running on the controller screen. The Bluevolt can support up to four "Bluemotes" at a time. It also has full Wii backwards compatibility; the sensor bar on the console supports both Bluemotes and Wiimotes, but only four controllers at a time. Also, with the Bluevolt S and X, NextGen Solo's handheld tablet, the Nextablet, can be used as a controller. The system only supports one Nextablet at a time, so you must have 3 other "Bluemotes" to use 4-player. Games Place logos in the gallery, linking to the games. bluevolt boxart template.png|The Bluevolt boxart template (discontinued) Bluevolt 2 boxart template.png|The Bluevolt 2 boxart template. (discontinued) BluevoltBoxart.png|The new Bluevolt boxart template. BluevoltXBoxart.png|The Bluevolt X boxart template. KD&TSI.png|Kiyle DeeKay and the Sky Invaders TLOZ Shadow of the Triforce Logo.png|The Legend of Zelda: Shadow of the Triforce WingedNexusLogo.png|Winged Nexus Usernamer2logo.png.png|Usernamer2: The Game 2K2Logo.png|Kenny's Kwest 2: The Xedel Return Upcoming Games Basically, put games without logos yet here. *Vision by Twenty-Second Choice *Pipe Zero by N65 Operating System: BluOS BluOS, also slurred into Bluos, is the new OS that is run on all updated Bluevolt systems. It's design is based heavily on the new OS for the NinTablet (SHiFT OS). A new feature to the Bluevolt that comes along with bluOS is the ability to connect onilne via NextGen Solo's SHiFT service, an online community hub and app store that debuted with the aforementioned new NinTablet OS. Updates '''The BluOS 2 Update: '''BluOS 2 (for Bluevolt 2 only) simplifies the previous BluOS design, combining the "Storage" and "Apps" icons into the SHiFT service icon, which now supplies 32 GB of free storage for downloaded games and game saves for disc-based titles, eliminating the need for a physical hard drive in the new Bluevolt 2. '''The BluOS 3 Update: '''TBA. Trivia *The Bluevolt 2 was stylized more after the NinTablet's example, as a larger redesign process on all of NextGen Solo's properties besides the NinTablet, since it started the redesign a while before it was official. *Not unlike the Bluevolt 2's design similarities to the NinTablet SHiFT, the Bluevolt S and X were designed to go together with the Nextablet. Category:Consoles Category:Game Consoles Category:NextGen Solo Consoles Category:NextGen Solo